Usuario discusión:Abelen
¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Aquí podrás realizar Pokénovelas, blogs y compartir un rato agradable con los demás usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- Bulbasaur98 (Discusión) 04:15 31 jul 2011 Hola! 83 Hola, bueno, basicamente iba a pedirte que por favor, no subas imagenes en formato .jpg porque tienen muy mala definición. Tampoco subas a la wiki imagenes con nombres erroneos o que sean muy pequeñas, porque es trabajo de los administradores borrarlas o renombrarlas. Eso es todo, cuidate 8D Summy-Chan, la amiga de los helados *O*¿Fanny? No. She is dead... Is dead to me... 23:05 31 ago 2011 (UTC) ejem .-. Gracias por inscribirte en mi novela, pero no puedes tener a Darkrai como guardian porque ese fue elegido primero por Lisandro e.eU Por favor, cambialo~ Summer Greenwitch~ Inazuma Girl ;3Talk with me here :D 00:58 1 sep 2011 (UTC) Ejem En las Audiciones que hiciste de Aventura en Sinnoh está tiene que estar en la pokedex de pokémon platino cambialo o te quito La fan Nº1 de glameow Disculpa pero... Hola! Soy Sapphire13, y vi que te inscribiste en mi novela Corazón de Johto n_n Y vine a decirte de que ya habian escogido a Cyndaquil ._. Asi que, podrias escojer a Totodile? :3 Sapphy-chan ^_^ • Messages to Attack o3o Archivo:Sneasel_mini.gif 20:17 20 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola... Aquí tienes nwn Archivo:Huevo_Zorua~Darkuss.png Nacerá a las 370 ediciones y evolucionará a als 480 ¡Vuelve pronto~! Kashi Akat~♪ ☆Dame Fruta Salada!☆Archivo:Akat_Icon.png 19:58 25 nov 2011 (UTC) Mensaje de la guardería Acá está tu Servine Archivo:Servine_NB.gif Evolucionará a las 720 ediciones Archivo:Rapidash_NB.gif•̊La chica Fuego...La chica Volcán•̊Archivo:Typhlosion_NB.gif 15:55 26 nov 2011 (UTC) Mensaje de la guardería Aqui esta tu Flaaffy,que evoluciona a las 220 ediciones Archivo:Flaaffy_NB.gif Archivo:Rapidash_NB.gif•̊La chica Fuego...La chica Volcán•̊Archivo:Typhlosion_NB.gif 20:15 26 nov 2011 (UTC) Pedido Toma Archivo:Huevo_Woobat.png Nace a las 300 ediciones y evoluciona a las 500 Dew :3 Kawatana~ ¡A la hoguera con ellos!Archivo:Akat Icon.png 15:22 27 nov 2011 (UTC) Pedido Tu Leafeon y tu Roselia,para evolucionar a Roselia,compra una Piedra Día en nuestra Tienda . Un saludo Archivo:Roselia_NB.gifArchivo:Leafeon_NB.gif Archivo:Rapidash_NB.gif•̊La chica Fuego...La chica Volcán•̊Archivo:Typhlosion_NB.gif 14:00 29 nov 2011 (UTC) Pedido Tu Glaceon y tu Riolu :3 Archivo:Glaceon_NB.gifArchivo:Riolu_NB.gifRiolu evoluciona cuando tengas 65 ediciones más Archivo:Lina icon.png•̊Aihane Lina!Yowane Haku!•̊Archivo:Haku icon.gif 18:44 1 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola Bueno, como decias, me he añadido en tu novela Sueños en Teselia, y me preguntabas por mi Inicial, es Eevee, y por lo de ser amiga, me gustaría. Que pokémon te pongo? A mi ponme un Chikorita por favor. Disculpa Tu transformación tiene que ser de 3 evoluciones Pedido Tus Pokémon Archivo:Azumarill_NB.gifArchivo:Ninetales_NB.gifArchivo:Arcanine_NB.gif Circus Monster...Archivo:Miku_icon.gif I'm Gonna Kill You Archivo:=3.png 15:11 26 dic 2011 (UTC) Pedido Lumineon y Glameow Archivo:Lumineon_NB.gifArchivo:Glameow_NB.gifGlameow evoluciona cuando hagas 50 ediciones más Circus Monster...Archivo:Miku_icon.gif I'm Gonna Kill You Archivo:=3.png 21:18 28 dic 2011 (UTC) Perdon...pero Solo se pueden pokes de Kanto y Johto en "Liga en Johto", por favor cambia tus pokes de otras regiones o tendre que quitar tu ficha. Archivo:Cara_de_Kingler.pngSoy un Cangre-fanDejame un Cangre-mensaje~! 17:38 31 dic 2011 (UTC) Sinnoh Magic Travel Hola bueno solo queria decirte que perdona por que se me haya olvidado poner los sprites y te pido de favor que los pongas gracias ~Rin Kagamine~ La chinchou magica 01:09 1 ene 2012 (UTC) Pedido Archivo:Huevo_Mijumaru.png Nace:80 edits Evoluciona:180 edits Evoluciona:230 edits Black ★ Rock Shooter~ Archivo:Black_★_Rock_Shooter_Mini_Icon.png 21:51 5 ene 2012 (UTC) Pedido. Hola Antonia,disculpa la demora xDU Archivo:Ponyta_NB.gif'' Evolucionara cuando hagas 60 ediciones mas~'' Archivo:Quilava_NB.gif Evoluciona cuando hagas 80 ediciones mas~ Archivo:Houndour_NB.gif Evolucionara cuando hagas 34 ediciones mas~ Cuídalos! :3 Archivo:Lapis_icon.gifLapis~☆Lazuli~Archivo:Lazuli.gif 17:37 20 may 2012 (UTC)